One type of irrigation system includes elevated water conduits supported by mobile towers. Such mobile towers are mounted on wheels that propel the towers along the ground to be irrigated. The wheels typically include pneumatic tires that require periodic maintenance, including adjusting air pressure, repairing tires that develop holes or other damage, and replacing old or damaged tires that are beyond repair.
Because irrigation systems are typically used in fields or other remote locations, monitoring the tires for problems and reaching the tires to perform maintenance and repairs can be inconvenient or difficult. If a tire loses air pressure and is not repaired in a timely manner, damage to the tire, to the equipment mounted on the tire, or both may result.
One solution to the challenges presented by the use of pneumatic tires involves using wheels without tires. While this approach addresses most of the problems of tire maintenance, repair and replacement, it presents other challenges. Tireless wheels, for example, are rigid and experience greater ground penetration than a flexible tire, thereby creating ruts or otherwise disturbing the land more than a pneumatic tire. Similar problems exist for tractors, automobiles, and other vehicles that typically use pneumatic tires.
The above section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.